degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Three Is A Crowd
This is a mature one so I can't read it :P. Part 1. Kendal's Bedroom. Eli. "Clare what is- KENDAL?!" I raised an eyebrow as I saw my little sister Kendal in the lamps light. "Well uh ya!" She took her iPod's headphones out of her ears. Clare's cheeks were dark scarlet. "Umm. Hi Kendal. I'm Clare, Eli's girlfriend." Clare held out a hand. But, Kendal gave her a high five. "Finally Eli! Got a good one! She's actulley pretty!" Clare smiled, soon Kendal was laughing. "Nice big boy boxers." "You couch now!" She smiled the same smile as Eli has. "Aren't you going to get pajamas." "Sleep in my clothes!" She yelled going down stairs. I looked at Clare as Kendal's footsteps went down. She giggled. "What?" I asked. "Nice big boy boxers-" I got a fluffy pillow and hit her with it. She smiled. I walked over and kissed her goodnight. "Night Blue Eyes." I turned off the lights. "Night Elijah." She layed back down and walked over. Then, Kendal grabbed my hand. With watery eyes. "Kendal-" I whispered. "Macie Sandros is here." She whispered sturnly. My eyes widened. Shit. 'Part 2. Degrassi. Clare.' Kendal was talking to Eli with stern eyes. He shook his head. He put on a smile and walked to me. His black long sleaved t-shirt and vest, black n white skinny jeans clung to his body. Kendal came out with a white short sleaved with black hearts, a blue vest that looked like a shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high tops. She looked at me and got watery eyed. She held her arms, holding tears back. She put her head phones in her ears and played Monster, Like Toy Soilders, My Love, and Just The Way You Are. She stared at us from the back seat. He was silent to. "Okay, What the hell is going on with you to-" "Macie!" A blonde girl was on the side of Degrassi. High heel boots, super short shorts, a blue baggy shirt with holes on both sholders, and big boobs to fill em that made boys go wild. "Shit." Eli said with a blank face. "Okay-" "She hurt me," Kendal held out an arm with slash marks all over, my mouth opened wide. "She's a slut too. Who wants Eli. I didn't want her to have him. She bullied me. That's why we left. It took me awhile to go." "That little-" Kendal pushed me back into my seat. "She might not, but lets just hope." Eli said. When we got out Kendal ran hiding her face from her. I turned to Eli when she was looking. "Eli-" I kissed him hard. He held my thighs. "Damn Clare." He smiled still holding me. "Mr. Goldsworthy we better get to class." I smiled more than ever. I saw Macie frown, we smiled even harder. 'Part 3. Degrassi Halls, Kendal's Locker. Kendal.' I opened my locker and a boy opened a locker next to me. I smiled and so did he. I chocked on my breathe. "H- hi." I stuttered. He looked at me and blushed. Which made me do even more. "I'm Adam." "I'm Kendal." "Pretty nam-" Slam I got pinned against a locker by Macie. Adam looked at me. "Why hello there Kendal!" Macie said laughing. "Got a new boyfriend I might take him too. Just like Ima take your bro's new chick." I pushed her off. "Listen Macie. Eli doesn't love you! Now leave me the **** alone." She giggled. "Such big words-" Adam stepped in. "Hey... Macie get off her." She looked at him and smiled. "Whatever. Have fun Kendal." She walked off. "May I walk you to class?" I nodded. "Good. Do you know who miss Dawes is?" I asked, he smiled. "I have her to." I held out my elbow. "Take me there." He nodded and took my elbow. We walked off together. 'Part 4. English Class. Adam.' I walked in with Kendal. She was frikin sexy. With her black hair and little brown thrown in there. She went up to Mrs. Dawes. I sat at my desk and smiled. Eli and Clare smiled at me. "I think I found someone." I said to Eli. "Who?" Clare said. I pointed to her. Eli's eyes widened. "That's Kendal!" Eli said. "You know her?" Eli nodded. "That's his sister." Clare said. My eyes widend. I layed my head on my desk and she sat in front of me. "Hey Eli do you know-" "Adam. He's my friend." Her eyes widened. "Wooow. Oh hey do you guys know a Fitz. He slipped this in my locker." Clare took it fast. "Dear Kendal, You are frikin hot! Hotter than Macie and her cousin Bianca. Meet me in the Boiler Room. See you then, Fitz. Dude, Kendal that's were people have oral sex." Clare eyes widened. Rage filled through me and Eli. SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts